Naruto Shippudden Extreme
by KAYKAY22PRINCESS
Summary: Hey this story will be discontinued for now on since i got out of my writing block and Need to revised my others stories. thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY SO I HOPE THAT U WOULD LIKE IT SO HERE IT IS!

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANY OF NARUTO!

NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN EXTREME (THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER !! THIS IS A PREVIEW OF THAT U NEED TO KNOW  
WHATS GOING ON !)

**INTRODUCTION !**

HI PEEPS ! As you know Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and more others characters are going to be in my story and that this story begins at when Sasuke kills his brother Itachi and that a new character named Ichigo Makka ( Ichigo is from Tokyo Mew Mew, but she is different from the other Ichigo and that she's a ninja from the Makka clan!!)

So Ichigo Makka appears when after the battle that Itachi and Sasuke death fight ! ( yes I change the story around and it really going 2 be very twisted, and alsome!) Ichigo Makka is a powerful girl that she's have a dangerous deep secerets about her clan and her past!

Her clan the Makka clan is going to be in the story soon and also her family and that how does she knows about Sasuke and Itachi ?

And that the Makka clan is a powerful clan like the utcha clan. The Makka clan lives near the land of fire. thier village named is kavenchant.

Main characters :

Itachi.U - age 30

Sasuke.U - age 15

Naruto.U- age 15

Sakura.H - age 15

Ichigo.M - age 15

OK! THAT MY INTRODUCTION 4 U AND THAT U NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING THE STORY!! I HOPE U LIKE THE STORY !

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME THAT WHAT U THINK ABOUT THE STORY AND ALL !


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ! Now that you read the introduction and all that you should not be confused at all . If you are. Here it is go back and reread the first page of my story intro and read the introduction and If you are still confused please text a review on my story. Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 1 : "who is Ichigo Makka" ? :**

Sasuke won the battle against his older brother Itachi. Itachi is dead. Sasuke fell unconscious on the rock-flat ground.

......**Hours pass bye**.....

Sasuke waked up and saw that he was all patched up and his body ached and he saw a man and Sasuke said " Who are you ?"

The man replied and said " hello Sasuke. Its finally to meet you in person." " Shut up what am I doing here and tell me who you are ! " Sasuke got angry and he was very irritated and he heard the man chuckled and he said...

" My named is Uchiha Madara.

( _your guys knows what happen the conversations of Sasuke and Uchiha Madara and all but if u didn't watch Naruto Shippuuden well go on Naruto website) _

**the next day**

The morning of a ninja rise from hiding from all evil and good moring rise of the dusk around the air of sand swish in front of the dark cloak person. The sand and rocks and the wind blow in the hot humid air. A cloak person walk through the desert and saw a cave. The cloak person went inside the cave and putted her stuff down and she made medicine and she got up and walk out of the cave and she went outside and she went to look for the Akatsuki hideout.

The girl found the Akatsuki hideout. She sneak up on the rocky cave hideout and she uses her chakera. **( it flows in the body [power] I properly spell it wrong sorry please forgive me )**

The cloak girl was fast and with speed. She saw a glimpse of a body. A body that looks dead. She stops her tracks and she walk closely up to the dead body. Then she gasp. She looked at the dead body and she said " Itachi ?"

She went up to him. She kneel down and she touch his face and she cried slightly quietly. " why ? Itachi...you so a fighter ninja. "

The cloak girl grabbed Itachi and she pulled him on her back. ( she is super strong 4 a girl)

The sun went down and the darkness tooked over. The night was silent. The wind was breezy. The dusk of vivid colors in the sky started to fall down into the night.

She put him in her cave and wash his chest and she tear his shirt and saw lots of blood and wounds everywhere on his upper body. The fire of the camp under her cave felt cool and warmed inside the cave. She looked around and she grab her tools and her scrolls and she did a ritual of her dark family secrets.

She looked at her scrolls and she did the ritual. The agony in her body hurts. Her charka flows inside of the person she knows deeply for that she loves like a brother towards her.

She calmed down and a flash of light the room turns bright and warm. Her charka and power brought Itachi back to life. He open his eyes slowly and he looked around and he stopped at the girl dress in black.

" who are you and H-how am I a life?" He said while moving and trying to get up.

" Itachi don't do that your body is not healed yet !"

" Like I said " who are you ?"

" Itachi you don't remember me ha that funny it seems like forever properly to you but me like fast like lighten of the years has pass by."

" Look I maybe don't or do know you but how am I alive again ?"

" Oh I brought you back to life ." she simply said

" How? and why? and who are you ?" he growled irritatedl .

" I brought you back because you are not done with your ninja life yet beside you die of love and forgiveness right so it was easy for me that my body and chakera connects to your soul very good indeed."

"And oh I forgot my named is Ichigo Makka of the royal family of the Makka clan! Surprise right I miss you Itachi."

Itachi was in shocked that his close old family like friend is alive the olny heir of the Makka clan? and she his best pal and Sasuke too.

' wait did she die by the fire in the castle in her village?'

" Ichigo your alive too? How is it possible that you and I alive?"

" It ok I tell you everything later but now we need to go to the land of fire? ok lets go!"

* * *

**Ichigo and Itachi are go to the land of fire and right now they are at the the land of sand. Ichigo knows Itachi and Sauke? How? found out next time ! **

**And please review thanks!  
**


End file.
